The Secrets that are Ment to be
by Inuyashasgalpal
Summary: Kagome goes to her time Inuyasha is attacked by Narku.Thanks to a murder accident Kagome is left as a hanyou what happens when she goes after NArku and even more what happens later
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Happy Times

Kagome sat quietly under the shade of the god tree the summer winds flowing through her hair.Shippo and Killa were playing in a nearby field,Inuyasha helping one of the villagers rebuild their hut (I know this sounds nothing like Inu-chan but dont worry Kagome with the help if all of the sits changed his mind).Sango taking a bath in the hot springs and of course you can guess what Mirku was up to.Smack! Was all you could hear for miles even the demons went hiding but all of the villagers just shook their heads knowing exactly what had happended.Sure enough Sango came up with an unconsious Mirku a brusie placed on his cheek.Kagome just laughed at her friends this was truly the life she loved but as she looked down at the almost complete Shikon No Tama she knew her life here will end soon there was only one thing in the way Narku.

Do not get me wrong she hated Narku with all of her being but she was thankful that he was still alive because if not she would have to leave _forever_."What does it matter Inuyasha loves Kikyo all he thinks of me is a lowly shard detector"she said as hot tears flowed down her cheek.

"Get your lazy mother fucking ass off the ground we have to go and get the shards"

Kagome was smiling through gritted teeth "Inuyasha about that I have to go home for a few hours....anyways were all out of Ramen"She smirked she had just played her trump card.

Grrrrrrrr"I want you back by sundown you understand not one minute later or i will come and pill you off of that Hobo guy."INuyasha yelled"Your hopeless"Kagome said under her breath.

"I heard that you bitch"Inuyasha raored

"I know glad you see my point"Kagome said laughing Inuyasha was about to say something when she took off running "see you at sunset".

_Gods I love her so much if i could just get over my dump pride"_Inuyasha just shook his head then his ears perked back up,something was wrong he knew the wind started kicking up that seemed like they were taunting him laughing at him then he saw what it was it was?

Kagome jumped out of the well 4 years in the Fudreal Era did well for her body.Kagome walked in her house"Mama"no answer"Mama" what the fuck is going wrong.She walked in the kitchen and saw a note on the table that read

Dear Kagome,

If you are reading this I just want you to know that everything is alright we are at the hospital your aunt just had a little boy be back by Wensday.

Love

Mom and family

Well at least i get that bath I wanted Kagome walked up to the bathroom and undresse she turned to look at the scar that changed her and that no one knew not even Inuyasha it was the scar that turned her into a ..._Hanyuo_ a fire one at that a secret that she hoped she would take to her grave.

:::::::Flash back:::::

_Kagome needed to go for a walk everbody was asleep even Inuyasha.she walked into the forest it was quiet out "What are you doing all alone" a voice asked._

_"Leave me alone dont come nere me dont come closer Kikyo"Kagome said scared and shivering she knew Kikyo was there for a reason but what reason she did not know._

_Ohh scared you dont have to worry for much longer since you wont life to see morning"KIkyo laughed.Kagome turned to run but it was to late she had alreday stricked her in the back with th sacrid arrow._

::::::::End Flashback::::

How she lived she would never know or so she thought


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you liked my last chapter sorry for all the errors please hope i get lots of reviews

thanks and continue ohh just to let you know this is a sad chapter.

Chapter 2

The Lonely Stricken Heart

Kagomes time-

" Almost sundown" said Kagome pulling a shirt on her well toned abs "guess all get the stuff ready and head back early ohh man I really need to stop talking to my self"she giggled.She walked down the steps and grabbed the medical supplies,ramen noodles,sweets, and a skirt from her time for Sango.

" Hope Inuyasha hasnt gone crazy yet" kagome said pulling back the old oak doors to the well house and jumping in the brillant blue light engulfed her and the disapered leting her know she was back in the Fudrel Era letting her hanyuo self come out a little she jumped out of the well with a single bound.

"Then she smelt it blood no jusy anybodys blood but Inuyasha's.Turning back in her human self she took of running in the direction bushes,thorns,and the wind cutting her as she went."Please let him be all right" she finally came to a clearing what she saw was horrific blood every where and in the center of it all was Inuyasha or what remained of him.hist shirt was ripped ,battered, and torn a larger whole in his stomach even bigger than the one Shessomaru made last time, there was a gash on his cheek and his arm was mangled.She knew it was Narku for one reason the remains of his insects and parts of defeated demons.Kagome felt sick ,angry ,scared "Help...someone...please"came from the body that was once Inuyasha.INuyasha Kagome said and ran to his side"KAgome..Narku...fight"

"Ssshhhh"she said placing a finger on his lips.Inuyasha nodded and fell into a deep much needed sleep."I have to"she said to herself and turned into her hanyuo form and raced toward Kiedas just before she got to the village she ranthe rest of the way .She burts through the door almost breaking it in the process.

Everybody looked up"HUrry Narku attacked Inuyasha hurry"she said running back to the place she put him hoping they were behind her."oh my God what happend to him Sango stuttered"Mirku lefted Inuyasha on his shoulder and ran back to the hut

2Hour Later

They all waited outside Shippo crying on Kagomes shoulder asking "Mama will he be ok"Kagome trying to comfort him holding back tears Sango crying into Killas shoulder and Mirku trying to stay strong.Kieda walked out side wiping her hands on a blood stained towl "Come in we need to talk"Kieda said a very strong tone to her voice.

They all sat around the fire while INuyasha lay in another room."I may as well get to the point,Inuyasha strained his body hard e used alot of his energy ,what I am trying to say is Inuyasha will ot make it by morning"

"No" came a wisper from Kagome "NO"she finally screamed .everyone looked up starteld Narku will pay she sat up and went to the door"Kagome-sama were are you going"asked Sango and Mirku in unisoin."to Kill Narku and make hime oay for what he has done" "

"No you dont" said Sango her and Mirku grabbed Kagome. "let me go I do not want to hurt you both but I will"Kagome spat."I am sorry she said as she turned into her hanyou self she picked them up by their collars and placed them down.Everyone was amazed"How did ye child turn into a ..a hanyou.Kieda stuttred.

"Who did this to you Kagome" Mirku said more firmly."It was a year ago when she did this I did not want INuyasha upset so I hid this"

"Who is she"Sango finally piped up.Kagome sighed "She tried to kill me and instead it turned me into a hanyou ,Kikyo tried to kill me"

" If I dont make it back I love you all and if you follow me I will stop you at all cost"Kagome then strolled to the other part of the hut picked up her arrows and a sword Inuyasha had given her for her birthday.

"BUt I will let yall know that if I die Narku will die with me"then she left heading of into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

I hope I get more reviews for chapter 3 and yes this is my first story

this chapter mostly follows Kagome this one is also a sad chapter

but do not worry something will happen and everything will be alright

well that is the end of the authors note so on with the story and I will

review at least 2 a week maybe more if I have the time

Chapter 3

The Broken Heart

Kagome was riding her black mustang that she had gotten as a gift from Shessomaru for saving Rin's life since tensaga had been broken at the time,but Totosi (the guy that rides that three eyed cow)repaired it.Her name was Aires and her name really described her for it seemed as she ran she looked as she was flighing on it , her color was dark, black as midnight she was always mean to everyone but Kagome and all her friends but that was were the line drew.The pair was a stunning sight to see.

Kagome was no longer sad,scared,or even lost she was angry and if it wasnt for the thought of Inuyasah in her mind she would have turned into her full demon form.Kagome did not know why that her sences were growing she could smell Narku even though it would take a normal horse at least 3 days to get there it would only take Aires till night fall(it was morning and she had been riding from midnight).

Back at the Hut/in Inuyasha head

_Need to wake up,need to help Kagome she is in trouble but so weak.Why cant I ompen my eyes.I NEED TO HELP KAGOME!_

With that he jumped up in his Futon he was dripping of sweat.He sniffed Kagome was gone for at least 5 hours.He stood up wobly and then slowly limped out of the room.The group looked up at INuyasha none of them could believe he was alive you really coulnt say well but he was alive."Inuyasha you need to lay down you are injured." Mirku stated firmly knowing why he was up.

"Were is Kagome"he growled.All of them looked down"Do not make me say it agian..."He was about to take a step closer but instead he fell face first into the floor _Stupid body Narku really did a number on me_.

Sango was the first one to speak"Inuyasha Kagome has left to go and fight Narku but there is something else" she queitly drifted of.

"One why did you let her go and two what in the hell is something else"He yelled more than asked.

"Inuyasha Kagome is not just a miko she is.......hanyou"not wanting to tell who did this Mirku stopped there.

"How in the bloody hell did she turn into a demon"no answer"HOW"

"Kikyo trid to kill her but instead turned her into a demon" Sango spoke up .

" Lets go grab your weapons and lets go after her"Inuyasha stated not leaving any room for an argument and they were really ether waiting for INuyasha to wake or to die before they went after Kagome-sama.

Without lisening to Kagomes earlier warning the group left off to help their friend.

Back with Kagome

The wind was slicing through her but Kagome didnt even notice.Narku stinch was close and with out even noticing Aires stopped making her fly off and into Narkus barrier.Shit Kagome wispered she stepped back and told Aires to wait for her call to come back so she lisened and went into the forest to wait for her master.

Kagome drew her sacrid arrow and fired wich demolished the barrier.She walked into the large castle area"NArku come out and fight you lowly cowered(She was in her human form she had a surprise for Narku)".Then she heard his evil laughter "So the miko has come after me to fight for what I did to that mutt faced half breed.

"INuyasha is none of the sort and you do not even have the honor of speaking about him you evil mother fucker"she screamed.

"well if it is a fight you want it is a fight you will get"and with that Narku jumped at Kagome slaming her through the nearst building.Smoke felled the arena but Kagome could see clearly she snuck up to Nakru and stabbed it into his back,he yelped and jumped back.

"You little bitch"and agian he lounged at her Kagome doged the attak and senced her friends coming _oh no._Kagome used her miko energy and set up another barrier and sence Inuyasha was so weak he could not brak through it with the red tesiga.While Kagome had her dard down Narku came up and yet agian sent her flying into a brick wall.

Kagome let her hanyou form take over she was to busy to see INuyasha flying on Killa.She was mader than ever."What the fuck"she heard Narku wisper."Oh you can thank Kikyo for your death Narku"

Narku smiled she was starting to sence something was about to happen.Then Kikyo appered from one of the house but the weard thing was that she was alive and if that didnt freak you out more she was pregnant.

"Narku found a spell that gave me life and the baby I am pregnant with is INuyashas"she snickered knowing this would affect the girl.

Sango and Mirku turned to face Inuyasha"THat is not my child why would she say that...ohh no she is trying to mess KAgome up"

Everyone stopped the winds were picking up the sky was turning black then they heard a roar they all look down to see a fully transformed Kagome and she was pissed.

"I will kill you both"were her only words her heart was shattered but she lunged at NarkU(IF you havent guessed it is really NArkus child)she sliced his arm off and he wailed in pain.

One hour later

They were all covered in blood(Narku Kikyo and Kagome) but Narkus and Kagomes wounds were the worst Kagome knew she would not make it much longer.

She lunged at Narku and he at her.Then she stuck her clawed hand threw his throat he was gasping for air with his fanal energy he stck his sword through her body.

"NO" INuyasha yelled the barrier stopped he ran to her as he saw the life start to fade from her sea blue eyes that once held so much her skin pale from its usaly creamy color and she fell to the ground.

Inuyasha picked her up and ran towards Kiedas village.

Hope you liked it want alot of reviews will Kagome live or die only the review will decide and kikyo excaped.


End file.
